


Rough hatin' and lovin'

by andrewhussiespussy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hate Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewhussiespussy/pseuds/andrewhussiespussy
Summary: 1st person for "rough, hatin' and lovin'"
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Rough hatin' and lovin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unravel24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unravel24/gifts).



"Wilby. . .!" I moan out, his pace getting rougher and due to me wrapping your legs around his neck, it's easier for him to pound into my cunt. As much as I hate him, I just can't help but love how rough he is with me when I get into his pants.

He rolls his lustfilled eyes, I can fucking tell that he's loving this, despite hating me aswell. "Horny slut." He says, putting his hands onto my hips.

I moan louder as his pace starts to get rougher and rougher. This feels so fucking great, his cock stretching me out and he's so rough and fast when pounding into me. His dirty and degrading words feel so good, also.

His rough pace remains after a while, but it gets sloppy. Wilbur has such a hot, desperate look on his face as he continues to sloppily and roughly fuck me.

"Ah~!" I'm ready to cum and he is too.

A few seconds follow, he closes his eyes shut as he gets more primal with fucking me, biting his lip as he releases his hot, sticky seed into my warm and wet cunt. I follow through and cum, throwing my head back as I stick out your tongue. Fuck, that felt great.

After getting off my sex high, he looks at the cum into my cunt. "Wow, you really let me do that, huh?"


End file.
